


I Don't Want No Scrub

by imagymnasia



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Female Reader, Gen, in which Hedwyn makes it easy for everyone to mother him, pronouns only used once though, this is stupid but it makes me smile so there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagymnasia/pseuds/imagymnasia
Summary: There are some things the Reader can tolerate (and honestly that list is pretty long). Looking like a bunch of vagabonds isn't one of them.





	I Don't Want No Scrub

That’s _it._ You’ve traveled league upon league of desolate Downside landscape, you’ve fought your way through the Rites and carried your team to victory; you’ve nearly exhausted yourself in both spirit and body, and it’s all for them. Together the Nightwings have braved all manner of hardship, challenge, and ridicule just to see this through to its end. But as you survey your camp at dawn, as the rest of your team wakes and readies for the journey up Mount Alodiel, your gaze comes to an abrupt halt on one Nightwing in particular. Something inside of you snaps.

This again. This—this—this affront to common decency! It will not stand. You’ve put up with it long enough.

It is time for action.

“Hedwyn,” you say, your tone the crack of a whip in the quiet of the early morning, and he turns to you in surprise. “Don’t move.”

“I—what?” But he follows your instructions, even as his eyes take on a wary light. Next to him, Jodariel just looks curious. It’s a subtle expression, but you’ve learned the slant of her eyebrows and the way her shoulders relax just so.

“Just hold still.”

Hedwyn does as he’s told as you limp toward him, walking staff in hand. He has no reason to distrust you, he’s _always_ trusted you, but you can tell by the tilt of his head that he’s trying to figure you out. This isn’t the contemplative, soft-spoken Reader that he knows. This is new.

…for him. For you, it’s been a long time coming.

You reach him, standing a whole head shorter yet meeting his gaze with undeterred purpose. He barely has time to register the motion as you reach up and, with a decisive flick of your hand, tuck that single stray clump of red-bright hair into his headband.

Behind you, you think you hear Jodariel bite back a laugh.

“There,” you say, as the tension melts from your form with a satisfied sigh. “Now you look like a proper Nightwing.”

Hedwyn blinks at you, his ears turning pink—or maybe that’s the sun now creeping over the mists of Mount Alodiel. Rukey winds his way between the two of you, chuckling; Ti’zo follows, chirping in glee.

“Yeah, chum,” jokes the cur, “now you look less like a scrub!”

Now you’re _sure_ Jodi is laughing, which brings a smile to your face even as Hedwyn turns a shade to rival his mop of unruly hair.

“That’s a bit unfair, don’t you think?”                                                                                        

“You made the _Reader_ mad,” Rukey points out. “I think it’s plenty fair.”

“She is just trying to keep you presentable,” says Jodariel. She lays a heavy hand on Hedwyn’s shoulder, the ghost of a smile still playing on her lips. “We are about to be in the presence of the Scribes themselves. And,” she adds, ruffling the hair you _just fixed thank you Jodi_ , “this has never behaved itself in all the years I’ve known you.”

Hedwyn laughs at that. “Can’t argue with that. Very well—I have been properly chastised.” He turns to you, eyes dancing. “Thank you for looking out for me, my friend.”

You nod, trying to keep your eyes on his face and not the shock of hair just peeking out of the folds of his headwrap. Your left eye twitches with the effort.

Scribes damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but DID THIS BOTHER ANYONE ELSE?? Hedwyn dear, I love you but get your act together, son. 
> 
> Thanks to [simplycarryon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplycarryon) for poking me until I got back on the fanfiction horse.


End file.
